Quest:The Sacred and the Corrupt
| reputation = +350 The Ashen Verdict | next = Shadow's Edge | id = 24545 }} The Sacred and the Corrupt jest zadaniem, rozpoczynającym długi ciąg zadań potrzebnych do wykucia z dawnej broni Księcia Arthasa, . Rycerze śmierci, paladyni oraz wojownicy muszą posiadać reputację minimum na poziomie z Zacienionym Werdykcie, by móc rozpocząć zadanie u Dariona Mograine'a. Zadanie Umieść przedmioty , 25 , oraz w runicznej kuźni w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. Przedmioty oraz można uzyskać tylko z 25-osobowejwersji rajdu Icecrown Citadel. * 16px * 16px x25 * 16px * 16px Opis Wbrew własnej ocenie daję ci to zadanie, , gdyż prawdopodobnie doprowadzi ono do twej śmierci. Odrzuć moją radę i podejmij wyzwanie, a ja wyposażę cię w wiedzę i środki, by je ukończyć. Musisz powrócić do Jaskini Ostrza Mrozu i odzyskać Zemstę Światłości, odrzucony przez Arthasa młot. Przekuty przy pomocy saronitu i wytrawiony trującą krwią plugastw Króla Lisza, stanie się on podstawą do dalszej pracy. Postęp Gdy się zbliżasz, płomienie kuźni płoną jeszcze potężniej... Zakończenie Głębokie poczucie grozy przenika cię do szpiku kości, gdy płomień pożera przedmioty. Nagrody Po zakończeniu zadania otrzymasz: Korzyści * 27550 XP * +350 punktów reputacji z The Ashen Verdict Uwagi By zdobyć Zemstę Światłości skieruj się do Jaskini Ostrza Mrozu w północnej części Smoczego Cmentarzyska. Wejście do jaskini zamrozi cię i odtworzy następującą scenę: :Gdy gracz podchodzi do podestu w Jaskini Ostrza Mrozu, nagle zamirea. Z ciemności wyłania się Król Lisz. Zatrzymuje się obok młota, którym władał tak dawno temu... : : :Król Lisz ciska Zemstę Światłości przez jaskinię. : :Król Lisz wskrzesza w jaskini hordy nieumarłych. : : Nieopodal podesty osłonięty tarczą vrykul przyzywa kolejnych ghuli. Zadaniem gracza jest wyciągnięcie młota ze stożka światła, który pojawił się w prawej części jaskini. Dostanie się tam wymaga zabijania i/lub ogłuszania tylu wrogów, by dotrzeć do wroga samemu nie odnosząc żadnych obrażeń. Po zdobyciu młota, ten przefrunie do centrum jaskini, zabijając wrogów po drodze i niszcząc przyzywającego nieumarłych vrykula, następnie wyląduje na ziemi. Ten czas należy wykorzystać do leczenia, gdyż dotknięcie młota w nowym miejscu przyzwie elitarnego szkieleta. Zadanie to można przejść samemu, jednak zabranie ze sobą dodatkowego uzdrowiciela nie jest złym pomysłem. A to była najprostsza część zadania. Dwie próbki krwi nie są grupową zdobyczą, występuje tylko jedna sztuka na zabicie. można albo zdobyć na bossach 25-osobowej instancji Icecrown Citadel, albo kupując je za 266 Punktów Sprawiedliwości i/lub w Domu Aukcyjnym. Konieczne będzie wydanie 6650 Punktów Sprawiedliwości lub dużej ilości złota (ta waha się w zalezności od serwera). Po zdobyciu wszystkich przedmiotów zadanie można oddać w runicznej kuźni po lewej od Dariona Mograine'a w Młocie Światłości. Dokonać tego można w dowolnej wersji rajdu, jednak próbki krwi występują jedynie w wersji 25-osobowej. Po ukończeniu zadania: : :Darion podchodzi do swojej runicznej kuźni i rzuca zaklęcie, by połączyć przedmioty w Krawędź Cienia : :Darion wraca na swój posterunek. Potężny niebieski płomień buzuje w kuźni Dariona, gdy Krawędź Cienia leci do jego dłoni. : : Łańcuch zadań # # # # # # # # # # Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Linki zewnętrzne en:Quest:The Sacred and the Corrupt Kategoria:Ashen Verdict quest Kategoria:Quest at 80